


Familiar Faces

by Marf_Redux



Series: Shattered Verse [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Discussion of past relationship, M/M, human transformed into galra, mention of Adam/Rolo, mention of potential Keith/Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: The Universe is safer than it was and now there are three people who sort of used to be one person who was his ex. Adam talks with each of them in turn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Familiar Faces  
Part One of Three

He approached the room where he’d been told the person he was looking for was staying with trepidation. He knew he shouldn’t have anything to fear despite how they’d parted ways in the past or the bizarre circumstances that had them on the same ship. He braced himself for the worst a door slammed in his face and hit the alert button to let his ex know someone was standing outside the door.

The door opened a small way and he saw yellow eyes set in a blue furry face peering out of the crack. “Can I come in and talk,” he said doing his best not to react. He’d been warned about the whole changed into a Galra thing but it was still kind of shocking to see. The door opened all the way and Takeshi motioned him in. He pushed the button to close the door quickly. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah just tired of folks staring,” Takeshi said walking away from him. He noticed the tail sticking out of the Atlas sweats he was wearing was thrashing. “I was told I’d be able to change myself back to human at least part of the time but so far I haven’t managed it.”

“If this a bad time I can come back later I mean if you want to be alone,” Takeshi just shook his head no and motioned toward the single chair stuck in a corner of the room. He sat down in while Takeshi went and sat on the edge of his bunk. “Look I really wanted to apologize for how I acted there at the end of our relationship after I thought you were dead it made me reevaluate a lot of what I did.” His only clue that Takeshi was even listening was his tail had slowed it’s thrashing. “I was glad when I heard you were alive from Sam Holt though I was really hurt when you didn’t send a message to me I thought even with how things ended you’d have said something.”

“That was one of the other ones,” Takeshi said after a moment. “the one that’s now an Altean you’ll have to ask him why he didn’t send a message.” He gave a slightly twisted smile, “I was dead at the time and I found out you were on the ship before I found out you supposedly died.”

“Right the cloned and sucked into the lion thing,” he said and saw Takeshi nod. “That’s going to take some getting used to.” Takeshi just grinned and despite the now furry face looked so much like the Takeshi he fell in love with so long ago that it hurt to look at him. “How are you adjusting to the changes to your body I see you still have the face scar.”

“I’ve got all my scars still,” he pulled up the t-shirt to show a set of wicked lines on his side. “It could be a lot worse at least I’m not going through it alone Keith has to figure out the whole suddenly looking galra thing too.” He nodded in a non committal way.

“What about the other two the clone that was turned altean and one that everyone thought was you resurrected in the clones body?” He saw Takeshi frown as if he was deep in thought. He started to take back the question but then Takeshi shrugged as if that was all the answer he could give. “You really don’t know what to think do you?”

“No idea when I was in the lion I thought of the clone as a dangerous thing but he fought with the paladins and he didn’t know what he was,” he seemed thoughtful, “And the other one well he was made from part of me so I guess I’ll get used to both of them eventually.” He then frowned, “but that other one that broke you out of prison is dangerous and will have to be dealt with.”

“Look this is kind of a selfish question but I have to ask did you ever regret choosing the mission over me even just a little bit?” He knew he shouldn’t ask it but it had been praying on his mind a lot in prison how would things have been different if Takeshi hadn’t gone.

“Honestly, no I was so happy to be out there and then even after the nightmare began I just focused on surviving there wasn’t really much time for regrets,” Takeshi said doing his best to soften his tone. “Then when I finally made it back to Earth and Keith found me well it led to another incredible adventure and I was occupied.” Takeshi was smiling as he said it. “Did you ever wish you hadn’t given me that ultimatum?”

“I’m not sure I wished several times in those few few months that you’d come back to me but I didn’t really regret demanding you stay I just at most regretting how I did it.” Takeshi nodded in response. “I think it is pretty clear we wouldn’t have worked out even if you did stay sooner or later something else would have been the breaking point.” He laughed a bit to himself, “I should have known when I got so jealous of Keith and how well the two of you clicked.”

“You were jealous of Keith?” Takeshi asked giving him an odd look. “I never realized I mean I knew you got annoyed that I spent so much time with him but I thought that was just you wanting us to spend our free time together.”

“It was partially that and partially because I was convinced if you did go to Kerberous you’d come back and fall for Keith,” he said after a moment. “It was obvious to me and all our friends how well the two of you clicked the fact Keith was under age and everyone treating him like your surrogate little brother was the only thing stopping the two of you from being the perfect couple.” He smiled slightly remembering how irritated he got seeing the two of them joking around. “I was convinced that after two years in space with no contact and Keith having grown up in the mean time that you’d fall for each other and leave me as soon as you got back so it was another reason I didn’t want you going.”

“You might have been right,” Takeshi said after a moment. “After all that time away I did kind of start to see Keith differently but I don’t think he has ever seen me as anything but his brother.” He could hear a bit of longing in Takeshi’s voice. “But you are the last person I should talk to about any of that.”

“That’s certainly true but if you don’t mind a bit of advice,” he said after a moment. “If you want to be with him then tell him because you never know how much time you’ve got with someone I learned that twice once with you and once with Steve.” He could tell Takeshi was confused, “Steve was the guy who owned that cafe we always went to the older guy with the mustache you thought looked so terrible.” He saw Takeshi recognize him then. “I went to that cafe a lot after we broke up to sulk and he recognized the look said he’d had it after his husband left him and over time we kind of hit it off.” He could tell Takeshi wanted to ask him what happened but seemed reluctant to do so. “He lived in the apartment above his restaurant and there was a fire one night and he didn’t make it out.”

“I’m sorry,” Takeshi said and he could tell he meant it. They sat in silence for a while before Takeshi finally spoke again. “As to you advice thank you for it but I won’t be taking it,” he looked tired. “I’d have to be sure Keith isn’t saying yes to make me happy so he’ll have to make the first move.” That was incredibly stupid of him but it sounded like Takeshi. “So please don’t mention how I feel about him to anyone.” 

He decided against mentioning that anyone with eyes could see the cared about each other even if they didn’t know if it was romantic or platonic. “Don’t worry I won’t.” He stood up then. “I am glad we had this chance to talk and hopefully we can be friends again some day.” Takeshi nodded and almost reluctantly pulled him into a hug.

After saying good bye he headed back toward his room. He’d have to seek out the other two and talk to them at some point before he got back to Earth. He knew that they shared Shiro’s memories of their time together so in a way it was like they were his exes as well and he didn’t want any loose ends in his life.

To be continued...


	2. Part Two of Three

Familiar Faces  
Part Two of Three

It seemed appropriate to go in order so he found the first of the doubles the one that had been made an Altean in the lounge and approached him. “Hey … what should I call you?” He’d asked realizing he had no idea what to call him.

“We haven’t had the talk about that yet so just call me whatever you want for now,” this Takeshi said. He realized in his head he would just call him Takeshi like the other one so it seemed fine. “Are you okay Adam?”

“Yeah, Takeshi I’m fine can we go somewhere to talk in private,” he asked. The other man nodded and led the way out of the lounge. He walked behind him some how finding this Takeshi’s changes to be more disturbing than the extreme ones the other had gone through. The pointed ears and marks on the face were such minor changes compared to blue fur, fangs, a tail and pointed ears but there was just an aura about this one that didn’t sit well with him. He wondered if it was that power folks talked about Alteans having if he could sense it and if so he didn’t like it.

They arrived at a room that was identical to the one the original Takeshi was staying in and he found himself sitting in an identical chair while Takeshi sat on an identical bunk. “What do you want to talk about?” Takeshi asked in a way that was so similar to the other but still slightly different colder less warm some how.

“I wanted to apologize for how things ended and yes I know it wasn’t really you but you remember it so you deserve an apology too,” he said really wanting this to be over with quickly. He nearly chickened out but he went ahead with it, “And I wanted to ask why you didn’t send a message to me with Sam Holt?”

“I didn’t have anything to say to you,” Takeshi said shaking his head. “I hardly ever thought of you at all after I woke up on the Galra ship,” he said after a moment. “At the time I thought I was escaping from being a prisoner and didn’t know I was just a clone being sent to infiltrate.” He seemed thoughtful, “but you never really mattered to me anymore.”

That was harsh and all his old fears realized but in a way it made him feel better. “You two look exactly alike but your obviously not the same how come no one caught on?” He asked and saw Takeshi frown. “I’d have thought Keith would notice easily.”

“He might have if he’d stayed but he wanted to give Shiro back the black lion and he thought I was Shiro so he pulled away and kept taking off on missions with the Blades until the black lion had to take me as Paladin instead.” He frowned, “And then he left the team and even though I didn’t want to I let him go.” Takeshi frowned, “The others just never caught on and there were signs but it was a hectic time.”

He decided not to discuss Keith or the others failure to spot that his Takeshi was a clone anymore. “So noticed any differences from being human now that your an Altean?” It was fairly transparent as a subject change but it was all he could come up with.

“Alteans need less sleep and it is kind of hard to do some things you get used to doing cause there are some new things to get used to,” Takeshi said in a way that made it clear it was probably something personal and he shouldn’t ask.

“What kind of things?” He immediately asked and felt stupid for doing so but he knew it couldn’t possibly be what his mind was going to. He could tell that Takeshi was annoyed but after a moment he just sighed and mimed a very familiar gesture. “You can’t jack off?”

“I can but well there are these energy discharges that happen cause I’m apparently a sacred Altean and I didn’t grow up learning how not to release them when I’m aroused,” Takeshi said with a deep frown. “I had to have a very embarrassing talk with Coran about it and he gave me mental exercises to practice otherwise I could set the bed on fire.”

It took ever scrap of self control he’d ever had not to burst out laughing so he changed the subject again. “Got any plans for the future now that you’ve got your own body again?” He was rewarded with a grateful expression on Takeshi’s face that made him look slightly less intimidating. 

“No big plans but Allura wants to teach me to be an alchemist since the spirit of Oriande said the knowledge was in my head and now I would have the ability to use it,” he said after a moment. “I’m hoping I’ll be able to help the coalition using it.” He then regarded him strangely, “What about you what are you plans?”

“I don’t know,” he said after a moment. “I guess rejoin the Garrison on Earth or maybe take Rolo up on his offer to join the rebellion but it might get awkward considering the things we did together in prison that we both agreed would be over after we left.” He said and saw Takeshi raise his eyebrow in response but he thankfully didn’t say anything. “Anyway I’ll head back to my own room now good luck with your alchemy thing and the other thing.” He saw Takeshi frown but he got up and left in a hurray.

It was strange on some level it was just like talking to Takeshi during the worst moments of their relationship but in others it was like talking to an alien stranger. He wondered if it would have been like that if he’d met the clone before he was turned into an Altean. He definitely needed to take a break before he spoke to the third one.


	3. Part Three of Three

Familiar Faces  
Part Three of Three

He lay on the bed panting feeling this Takeshi breathing heavily beside him. “That was amazing,” he said to himself as he turned to stare at the white gray hair of this one it suited him he thought. He hadn’t expected to get jumped shortly after walking in the door. He’d sent the alert and as soon as the other man had seen him through the door he’d been dragged in and kissed until he couldn’t think straight.

“Just like I remember it,” Takeshi said and then seemed to deflate. “It was also a tremendous mistake, I’m not the man you were involved in despite having his memories,” He looked a bit guilty. “I just I wanted one more night with you for so long ever since I heard you died.”

He leaned up on his elbow looking down at the other man marveling at the metal disk that somehow controlled the floating arm and how it fit against Takeshi’s chest. “Yeah it was a big mistake on both our parts but I’m glad it happened and I’d be open to it happening again at least one more time tonight.” He saw Takeshi smile slightly. “Look I can only speak for myself but I am not looking to restart anything but it is kind of nice that one of you at least really seemed to miss me when I was dead the other two didn’t even know.”

“To be fair they were stuck inside my head unaware of almost everything going on,” Takeshi said with a laugh. “But I get what you mean once I could sense what they were thought and felt about people it was kind of eye opening how different we could be.” He laughed, “I mean there were a lot of similarities but also some real differences.”

“Did you ever think about me during that period I’d like to know why they reacted the way they did,” he said after a moment. “I mean the original I guess seemed open to being friends some day, the other one seemed like he could care less and you jumped me that’s three different reactions.”

“I did and that seems about right, the original Shiro wished things had ended better but he accepted it was for the best.” Takeshi reached up to him with his flesh and blood hand and rubbed his neck. “The clone on the other hand held onto more of the anger I guess at how things ended and was sort of see you later jerk I can do better.” That would explain the clone’s reaction. “And I for some reason was really hit by the fact you were gone and we’d never get any closure, I never regretted going on the mission but I did regret that it cost me you waiting for me.” Takeshi seemed to shake himself, “But that doesn’t mean I want to start over or anything like that; this was fun but there isn’t any future for us it would be too weird a copy of someone dating that person’s ex that would be incredibly unhealthy.”

“I agree,” he said and didn’t feel any regret saying such. “I mean this was a nice little fantasy break but in the real world it would never work out.” He hadn’t even considered getting back together when Sam Holt had told him Takeshi was alive. He’d been hurt that he hadn’t got a message but he’d already mourned him and moved on. “I would like to keep in touch as friends though at least with the original and you I don’t know about the Altean one.”

“It would be nice if all of us could be friends but I don’t know if that will happen,” Takeshi said. “Me and the other two are still dancing around each other we haven’t even had the way over due what name should we all use talk.” Takeshi said after a moment. “I mean we’ll be back on Earth tomorrow and who knows what the fall out from there now being three well technically four versions of me existing will be.”

“Not to mention me and the other former prisoners suddenly being alive again,” he said after a moment. “I mean I’m sure my sister is going to freak out and my parents well they buried me,” he said after a moment. “And the fact I’m not even sure I want to stay on Earth I mean it sucked for most of it but I got to be in space further than nearly any other human has been and I’d like to see more of it just not as a prisoner or passenger on a war ship.”

“You do know that Atlas is alive and can hear everything you just said,” Takeshi said with a smirk. “I mean it also saw us have sex and everyone else whose had sex on it.” He then frowned. “Now I’m not as interested in teasing you about it.”

It was easy to forget that the ship they were in was technically alive and he had never thought of it watching them. “You know what lets give it one more show for the road,” he said leaning down and kissing Takeshi. “Then we can be awkward about this the next time we see each other.”

“Why not,” Takeshi said pulling him back down into yet another kiss. “but this time I’m doing the driving.” He could only smirk in response he had always enjoyed Takeshi taking control and even if it wasn’t this Takeshi he was the one more like the one he had been with.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
